Aurra Sing
Aurra Sing was one of the most feared and notorious bounty hunters operating around the time of the Clone Wars. Aurra was born to a spice addicted mother on Nar Shadda. However, after she began to show a degree of Force sensitivity Aurra was taken to the Jedi Order to begin training. However, in the end Aurra would not complete this training and thus never became anything more than a padawan. Then her life took another tragic turn as she was kidnapped by a group of Anzati assassins. The Anzati trained her in their ways and made her the formidable bounty hunter that she was by the time of the war. Assassin and Bounty Hunter As a bounty hunter and assassin Aurra met and became acquaintances with numerous other mercenaries like notorious Mandalorian warrior Jango Fett so much so that after his death on Geonosis at the hands of Mace Windu. Aurra contacted and assisted Jango's son Boba Fett in his quest for revenge. During Boba's attempted assassination of Mace Windu both he and Aurra were also responsible for kidnapping several clone survivors from Windu's downed Republic starship after Boba detonated a bomb on board. However Ahsoka Tano and Jedi Master Plo Koon arrived to rescue Windu and Skywalker, who was also caught in the wreckage, Aurra and Boba were forced to flee after a skirmish with Skywalker's Padawan and Master Koon. Then after trying in Fett's old starship Slave-1 Sing was thought to have been killed in a crash caused by the Jedi pursuing her. Aurra also was at one time in a relationship with Weequay pirate leader Hondo. The exact nature of their relationship and the amount of time the two were together is unknown. Sing would remerge during an attempt on Senator Padme Admidala's life some time later. Padawan Ahsoka Tano received a hazy Force vision of the event shortly before Amid- dala was to speak at an important political conference. Tano warned the Senator however Pad'me chose to participate in the conference anyway and Ahsoka convinced she was still in danger.Ahsoka accompanied her as part of her security force. Ahsoka's suspicions proved correct as Aurra Sing appeared during Padme's speech and succeeded in shooting Padme in the arm before making an escape. Tano and her bodyguards tried to convince Amidala to withdraw until the assassin was caught. However she once again refused choosing to finish the address that Aurra's attack had interrupted the next day. However this time the Senator was in a separate room using a Betty Bot disguised as herself from which she fed her voice through. Somehow Sing learned of this and managed to sneak through the building's ventilation system and find Padme, luckily Ahsoka suspecting that a simple trick would not fool such an accomplished assassin as Aurra was waiting nearby. After a quick skirmish in which Aurra very nearly killed Ahsoka with the rapid fire from her blasters. Padme revealed a hidden holdout blaster from her robe and shot Sing in chest tossing her across the room and rendering her unconscious. Facts *Due to the fact that Aurra never learned her father's identity it is not clear which species she belongs to. *Sing was present on Tattooine during the Boonta Eve podrace where she watched a young Anakin Skywalker compete. *Aurra's signature weapons are a pair of custom design dual trigger blasters which are capable of quick, accurate shots which she used on many occasions until her confrontation with Plo Koon and Ahsoka in which one them was destroyed. The exact purpose of the second trigger on her weapons was never quite known but it is suggested that the second trigger was to accommodate Aurra's exceptionally long fingers. Appearances *Death Trap *R2 Come Home *Lethal Trackdown *Assassin *Hostage Crisis (First appearance) *Hunt for Ziro (Appears in flashback) Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Near Human Category:Humanoid Species Category:Female Characters Category:Characters